Catboy’s Origami Magic
Catboy’s Origami Magic is the 59th episode of Season 30. Summary Catboy puts his origami folding skills to the test when he accepts to do an origami folding challenge with Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. Plot The episode begins in Connor’s room where on his bed are some origami figures created by Connor. Connor had just finished making another origami figure when his black cat friend, Lucky, came in to see what his owner was doing. When he was asked, Connor explains that what he’s doing is called origami, plus he’s made an origami figure just for Lucky to have as he holds out a black origami figure of him to enjoy. Lucky eyed the origami in awe and he thanks Connor for it, then puts it on top of his head. Connor lets out a chuckle just as he pulled out his iDisney and looked at the time. He didn’t realize what time it was and he was so distracted by making origami that he was late! Quickly, he got his backpack, filled Lucky’s cat bowl with sardine-flavored cat food before petting him on the head, and rushed out the door. Minutes later, Connor met Amaya and Greg outside the Disney Junior Town Art Studio where they’ll begin their next art lesson. As they went inside, Connor was excited when they heard that they’re were going to make origami. But when the art teacher opened the cabinet to find the origami papers, the cabinet was empty! Something fishy was going on, and the PJ Masks were going to find out who stole the origami paper. Later that night, the PJ Masks were out in the night on the Cat Car as Catboy used his super cat ears to hear paper being folding on the northeast side, and he drove it to that direction and arrive at the school, just to find that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos have stolen the origami paper! When they got out of the Cat Car, the PJ Masks demanded Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to give back to origami paper so they and the rest of their art class can make origami with it, but Night Ninja can only give the paper back if one of the PJ Masks challenges him to an origami folding contest. Characters * Trivia *This episode is an inspiration of Catboy showing Gekko origami in Who’s Got the Owl Power?. *The beginning of the episode is similar to the beginning of The Nest Hats Craze! from Littlest Pet Shop, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 30 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Season 30 episodes based on cartoons